Aftershocks
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Aftershocks  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid, angst  
timeline: late third season  
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react?  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
  
Pony Express Rider Louise McCloud stepped out of the barn and closed the door. The young brown haired woman rubbed the back of her neck wearily. With less than three weeks till her wedding to Kid, Lou had been taking extra runs. Even though Kid protested about the extra runs insisting it put her in more danger Lou knew she could save money by   
doing them. Money she could use to by her new husband a wedding present.  
  
As Lou rounded the corner of the bunkhouse she heard raised voices coming from the horse corral a few feet away. As she stopped in the middle of the porch Lou saw Jimmy Hickok arguing with a man she had never seen before.  
  
The tall thin black haired man in his late twenties leaned toward Jimmy and stabbed him in the chest with his finger.  
Lou winced as she stepped off the porch and started walking toward the pair. Jimmy had a temper especially when a person egged him on.  
  
"......I'm not denying that I killed your brother!"Jimmy was saying by the time Lou reached his side.  
  
"So why won't you fight?"The stranger replied angrily his right hand resting lightly over the colt in his gun belt.  
Jimmy noticed Lou then and shot her a look that clearly said 'stay out of this'. He turned his attention back to Myers,"I have no reason to fight you. I have no quarrel with you."  
  
She ignored him,"Jimmy, what's goin' on?"  
  
Myers glanced at the bunkhouse and surrounding buildings,"So is the great   
Wild Bill Hickok a yellow belly after all? My brother deserves justice and he will get it one way or another."   
  
Before Lou or Jimmy could move Myers yanked out his colt and leveled it at Lou. Before she could even draw her own weapon to defend herself Myers fired.  
The bullet slammed into Lou's chest knocking her off her feet.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Jimmy shouted in a tortured voice as he drew his ivory handled colt and whirled to face Myers.   
  
Jimmy didn't allow Myers to get a shot off. Hickok fired once and Myers fell to the ground. Dead instantly from a bullet wound to the head.  
  
Jimmy was instantly at Lou's side, wincing as he spotted the blood quickly covering her shirt. Franticly he felt for a pulse. It was there but very weak.   
All the blood made it difficult for Jimmy to know if her wound was in her shoulder or her chest. He could only pray it was her shoulder. Jimmy didn't want to think of the possibility of loosing Lou.  
  
"Teaspoon!!"Jimmy bellowed not wanting to move from Lou's side.  
  
However there had been no need for the gunslinger's call for help. Teaspoon and Rachel had immediately come out of the bunkhouse at the first sound of gunfire.  
  
"Oh my God."Rachel murmured as she saw Lou's still form.  
  
Former Texas Ranger Teaspoon Hunter glanced from the dead stranger to Jimmy and then to Lou's still form,"What the hell happened?!"  
  
"He challenged me to a fight."Jimmy replied tensely his gaze never leaving Lou's still form.  
  
Teaspoon glanced at Rachel,"Go get Doc Miller. I don't think we can risk movin' her into town."  
  
Rachel nodded and quickly ran down the main street of Rock Creek.  
  
************  
  
The brown haired man in his mid-twenties known to others only as the Kid stepped out of Rock Creek General store. Kid shifted his load of three bags of flour before turning his head to the right.  
What he saw made his heart constrict with fear.   
Rachel Dunne was running as fast as she could down the street.  
The other riders stuck behind Kid couldn't see the reason their friend had stopped so suddenly.  
Then Cody none too gently pushed Kid out of the way and was just in time to see Rachel stop at Doc Miller's banging on the door.  
Kid shoved the bags of flour into Cody's arms and ran toward Rachel. He reached the blonde woman's side just as Doc Miller opened the door.  
  
"Rachel,"Kid asked struggling to keep the fear out of his voice,"What's wrong?"  
  
When Rachel's gaze met his, Kid felt fear so intense that he could no longer breathe.  
  
"Kid,"Rachel began as she struggled to catch her breath,"Lou's been shot."  
  
"Where is she?"Kid demanded not quite able to keep his voice from shaking.  
  
"Bunk house."The older woman replied sadly and Kid was off running before she had completed her sentence.   
  
**********  
  
In the three hours that Doc Miller had been in tending to Lou the other Riders had learned to make a path for Kid's pacing.  
Otherwise they'd get run over by their worried friend.  
  
Everyone that is except Jimmy. The young gunslinger stood at the end of the porch in the farthest corner he could find.  
Jimmy had avoided everyone since Lou had been shot, especially Kid. He could barely deal with his own guilt about the shooting let alone face the others.  
  
Not being able to take Hickok's self imposed standoff any longer Cody moved to stand next to his friend.  
  
"Jimmy,"The blond man began quietly,"This ain't your fault."  
  
Jimmy turned so fast that he nearly knocked Cody to the floor in the process.  
  
"I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face, Cody." Jimmy snapped as he walked toward the porch stairs.  
Cody caught Hickok a few feet from the door.  
  
"I can say it because its the truth!"Cody countered very aware of the fact that Kid had stopped pacing.  
  
Jimmy turned glancing behind Cody to Kid. Hicock yanked out his guns and placed one on the railing between Buck and Jesse. He stepped past Cody as the other Riders stiffened waiting for the inevitable confrontation.  
Jimmy thrust the colt into Kid's right hand.  
  
"I know you want to do it, Kid."Hicock stated calmly,"So go ahead."  
  
"I have my own gun."Kid replied. The quiet anger in his voice sending chills down everyone's spine.  
  
"Don't worry, Jimmy."Kid stated as he stepped forward tossing the colt to the ground,"If she dies, so will you."  
  
Teaspoon Hunter exchanged a concerned glance with Rachel as they helped Doctor Miller. They both had heard the exchange between Jimmy and the Kid.  
  
"They're just lettin' off steam, Rachel."Hunter assured her quietly as he glanced at Lou's still form.  
  
"I'm afraid my prognosis won't ease the tensions any." Miller said sadly as he moved away from the bed wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"Will she make it?"Rachel asked quietly.  
  
The doctor met her gaze,"I managed to get the bullet out and clean the wound. But I'm afraid she's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"That ain't an answer."Teaspoon replied sharply his gaze moving past Miller to the young woman he loved like a daughter.  
  
Miller shook his head,"If she makes it through the night without a fever she's got a fightin' chance."He glanced at the closed door,"You want me to tell the boys?"  
  
"No, I'll do it."Teaspoon replied as they moved toward the door,"Thanks for takin' care of her, Doc."  
  
Miller nodded,"Just wish I could do more. I'll check in on her tonight."  
  
  
The six Riders glanced anxiously at Miller's retreating form as Teaspoon stepped out of the bunkhouse.   
  
Kid noticed him first. "Teaspoon? Is she alive?"He demanded in a choked voice," Doc wouldn't say much..."  
  
The gray haired man placed a reassuring hand on Kid's shoulder,"She's hangin' on, Kid."He replied quietly  
  
"How bad, Teaspoon?"Jimmy asked in a hoarse whisper voicing what was on all of their minds.  
  
Teaspoon sighed as he ran a weary hand along the back of his neck. "Doc got the bullet out but Lou lost a lot of blood....."  
  
Kid blanched and quickly moved past Hunter into the bunkhouse not being able to hear the rest.  
  
"Will she die?"Jesse asked sadly as he moved away from the railing.  
  
Teaspoon glanced at the teen. "Doc didn't know, Jesse. It's really up to Lou now. All we can do is wait."  
  
*********  
  
Even with all he had seen during his time with the Express, Kid was still amazed at how fast things could change.  
The young brown haired man closed the door of the bunkhouse behind him as he stepped forward pulling a wooden chair away from the table. He placed it next to the bunk that held Lou's still form.  
  
"There are easier ways to get out of doing your runs, Lou."Kid said softly as he sat down taking her hand in his.  
  
The coldness of her skin brought the reality of the situation crashing down around him.   
  
"Oh God, Lou."Kid whispered in a tortured voice as he brought her hand up to his left cheek,"Don't you do this. I can't picture my life without you. Please don't die on me, not now. We have our whole future ahead of us, Lou. You promised you'd grow old with me....you promised."  
  
**********  
  
Jimmy watched the heart-wrenching scene through the bunkhouse's window. The others had reluctantly gone back to their chores, after all there was mail to be delivered.   
Teaspoon approached the young man gently placing a hand on Hickok's left shoulder as he came to stand next to him.  
  
"This may not be the right time, son, but I gotta ask you some questions about the shooting."Teaspoon stated as he watched Jimmy warily.   
  
Jimmy's gaze never left Lou's still form. "I told her to stay out of it, Teaspoon."His voice trembled and broke forcing him to swallow hard and begin again. "But she was tryin' to protect me.....bastard Myers didn't even give her a chance to defend herself."  
  
Teaspoon nodded sadly as he followed Hickok's gaze. "What started this?"  
  
Jimmy sighed as he ran a weary hand along the back of his neck. "Way I figure it....Myers must've spotted me in town when I came back from my run this morning. When I came out of the bunkhouse he was standin' by the corral callin' me out. I tried to talk him outta fightin', Teaspoon, I really did. But he wouldn't hear of it. I had killed his brother a year or so back and he wanted revenge no matter what the cost."  
  
"I know you want to be close to Lou, right now Jimmy."Teaspoon replied quietly,"But I think it'd be best if you stayed out of the Kid's way. At least until we know."  
  
********  
  
It had been two days since Lou had been shot and she had yet to awaken. Kid hadn't moved from her side except to allow Rachel to change Lou's bandages.  
Jimmy had taken as many runs as possible not being able to stand the tension that vibrated through the Riders like a summer storm.  
Everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
Teaspoon exchanged a concerned glance with Rachel as the two sat on the porch watching the gathering dusk.  
  
"Jimmy should've been back from Willow Springs by now."Rachel commented as she watched Jesse, Buck and Cody try to tame a new mustang.  
  
Teaspoon nodded. "I wouldn't worry about Jimmy, Rachel. He's probably keeping his distance until we know about Lou."  
  
Rachel sighed. "And if he doesn't make it back in time, Teaspoon? No matter what the Kid thinks this wasn't Jimmy's fault. Lou needs all of her friends here and outside of Kid, Jimmy is the closest friend she has."  
  
********  
  
Kid stood and moved toward the second floor bedroom window and looked down at the familiar bunkhouse and corral. The Doc had helped them move Lou to Rachel's house early that morning.  
Kid glanced back at his fiance and swallowed hard. She looked so tiny and fragile under the blue quilt.  
  
A gentle knock on the door broke Kid's attention away from Lou. He was about to answer it when Noah Dixon poked his head into the room.  
  
"I just got back into town."Noah explained having spent the last four days running an army dispatch to Fort Collins in Wyoming. "How is she?"  
  
Kid shook his head miserably. "It's been two days Noah and she hasn't stirred."  
  
The young black man moved farther into the room and placed a supportive hand on Kid's shoulder. "She's one of the strongest people I've ever met, Kid."Noah stated softly as he looked over at Lou's still form. "If anybody can beat this it's Lou."  
  
************  
  
It was nearing nine when Rachel finally heard hoof beats coming into the station. She walked to the window of the living room and pulled back the curtains. Jimmy had dismounted and was pulling his tan palomino toward the barn his shoulders slumped.  
  
Rachel quickly grabbed her shawl and left the house. She was worried about Jimmy he had purposefully isolated himself since the shooting. Maybe she could get him to talk.  
  
Jimmy picked up a brush and began to brush down his horse. He did the movements so automatic that Jimmy didn't realize he had completed one task until it was done. He shook his head as if to clear it and began the next step.  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
Hickock glanced up at the sound of Rachel's voice. Cold dread slithered up his spine as he saw the grim expression on her face. He hadn't been up to the house yet....hadn't been able to face it or the answer that lay beyond.  
  
Their gazes locked as Rachel moved closer to the horse. Jimmy swallowed hard and fought to control the tears. Rachel didn't say anything....she didn't have to.  
  
"I'll be gone by morning, Rachel."Jimmy stated his voice thick with emotion.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what the young man must've thought by her entrance. She quickly placed a reassuring hand on Jimmy's shoulder.  
  
"No, Jimmy. Lou's still with us."Rachel replied quietly. "She hasn't woken but she's hanging on."  
  
Jimmy ducked his head so Rachel wouldn't see the tears. He had been so afraid that Lou had died while he was gone. Especially when he had entered the station grounds and had seen no one.   
  
"I thought....."Jimmy whispered as he raised his head.  
  
"Come on, it'll do you good to see her."Rachel urged as she took his elbow.  
  
Jimmy shook his head pulling away from her. "Kid's there."  
  
"You can't avoid him forever, Jimmy."Rachel replied as she turned to face him tears glistening in her eyes. "Lou is your friend, part of this family and she needs you."  
  
"I have to finish this."Jimmy protested as he picked up a brush and returned his attention to the horse.  
  
"I'll have Cody finish it."Rachel offered extending her right hand.  
  
Jimmy met her gaze for a long moment before he nodded and wearily dropped the brush. He needed to see Lou if only to apologize.  
  
"Okay."Jimmy replied softly as he ignored Rachel's hand and walked past her into the yard.  
  
Rachel sighed and pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders. She hoped there wouldn't be a fight between Kid and Jimmy it was the last thing either of them needed. They used to be friends, Rachel could only pray that they would be again. No matter what happened.   
**********  
  
When Jimmy and Rachel stepped into the small bedroom Jimmy froze. Lou was paler if possible from when he had last seen her. If it wasn't for the Kid's vigil Jimmy would've thought they had already lost her.  
  
Kid stood and moved slightly away from the bed his eyes red rimmed. Jimmy knew it was only Rachel's presence that kept Kid from tossing him out. Rachel placed a reassuring hand on Jimmy's left shoulder.  
  
Jimmy met Kid's gaze and saw that the anger was still there. "Kid, I know I have no right to ask...."His voice trembled and broke forcing him to pause. "But can I sit with her a minute?"  
  
Kid looked past Jimmy to Rachel then down to Lou's still form.   
  
"I'm only doin' it for her, Jimmy."Kid replied quietly."Because I know its what she'd want."  
  
Rachel stepped around Jimmy and gently took Kid's right arm ushering him out of the room.  
  
"We'll be right outside."Rachel informed Jimmy as they left.  
  
Jimmy took off his hat and sank down into the chair Kid had been sitting in. He hesitated only briefly before reaching over and taking Lou's hand in his holding it tightly.  
If his life had taken a different path he and Lou might have had a chance at a future. Jimmy thought bitterly.Instead his past had cost Lou her future.  
  
Letting go of Lou's hand Jimmy stood slightly so he could caress her right cheek. More than anything Jimmy wished he could switch places with her or at least take away some of the pain.  
After a moment Jimmy sat back down.  
  
"You just can't do what I say for once, can you?"Jimmy stated in a shaky whisper. "I told you to stay out of it. Wasn't like this hadn't happened before."He swallowed hard and rested his hands on the bed."God Lou, now do you see why this thing between us could never work? I only end up putting people I care about in danger. I tried to keep you at a distance but you worked your way into my life anyway.  
  
I can't see my life without your friendship, Lou. So you have to wake up. Even if you never speak to me again....I just want you to be happy."  
  
*********  
  
The next morning Buck found Teaspoon leaning against the front wall of the bunk house staring angrily at a letter.  
  
"What is it Teaspoon?"Buck asked softly as he walked toward the older man.  
  
Teaspoon sighed as he looked up."Marshal Wilcox is coming tomorrow. Wants to ensure that charges are pressed against Jimmy."  
  
Buck frowned. Losing Ike had been hard enough. He wasn't going to let the Riders be split apart. "Jimmy didn't do anything."  
  
"You and I know that."Teaspoon stated worriedly."But whether Jimmy likes it or not he has a growing reputation."  
  
Buck shook his head angrily."And Wilcox wants to use Jimmy to further his career. We can't let that happen, Teaspoon."  
  
"Wasn't plannin' on it."Hunter agreed."Tell the others but try to keep this from Kid. This place doesn't need any more tension than it already has."  
  
********  
  
Kid ran a hand over his face as he stood and walked over to the window. Lou had made it through another night for which Kid was extremely grateful. But he was worried that she wasn't going to be with him much longer.  
  
Kid leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He had never imagined his future without Lou in it and didn't want to start now. He didn't want to give up on Lou. But it had been three days. Three days without hearing her voice.  
  
Kid opened his eyes and turned around to look back at Lou's still form. Lou was the only family he had left. His brother was dead. Kid swallowed hard at the painful memory of Jed's death and sat back down by Lou's bed. Kid gently took Lou's hand in his and squeezed it. He couldn't go through a loss like that again. Lou was his heart, always had been. He couldn't live without her.  
  
"Come on, Lou."Kid whispered. "Please wake up......we need you."  
  
********  
  
Cody paced the barn where Buck had gathered the remaining Riders twenty minutes after his talk with Teaspoon. Cody couldn't believe this was happening. Everyone here was a good person. They didn't deserve the hard times that had occurred. Now it seemed like bad luck was about to strike again, determined to destroy this family.  
What scared Cody most of all was that Jimmy had said barely a word since Buck had told them Wilcox was coming.  
  
"Cody."Jesse called wearily from his perch on a hay bail. "You're makin' me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry."Cody apologized as he came to an instant halt before walking over to Buck.  
  
"So are best chance is Lou waking up before Wilcox arrives."Noah commented as he leaned back against one of the posts. His dark gaze drifted over to Jimmy. He couldn't help but notice that his friend withdrew further at the mention of Lou.  
  
Buck nodded. "But from what Teaspoon said of this Wilcox I don't think Lou's statement will make a difference."  
  
"It has to."Cody interjected quietly."Jimmy's being punished for a reputation he can't control…."  
  
Jimmy shot to his feet and stalked toward the barn's entrance nearly toppling Noah in the process. "Maybe I should be punished."he replied defeatedly. "When Wilcox gets here let me know."  
  
*******  
  
Kid glanced up at Rachel's soft knock. His hand still held tightly to Lou's.  
  
"Kid, I'll sit with her for awhile."Rachel offered as she stepped into the room.  
  
Kid shook his head. "I don't want to leave her, Rachel."  
  
Rachel placed a supportive hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know, but Teaspoon needs to talk to you. It's important."  
  
Kid cast her a concerned look before he stood. "What's goin' on?"  
  
Rachel avoided his gaze and looked over at Lou's still form. "Teaspoon's by the corral."  
  
Kid studied her for a long moment before leaning close to Lou's right ear. "I'll be right back."he whispered before he turned and left the room.   
  
********  
  
Kid found Teaspoon leaning against the fence of the corral watching one of the new horses. As he got closer Kid was struck by how tired his friend looked. Teaspoon had seemed to age ten years in the span of days.  
  
"Rachel said you wanted to see me, Teaspoon."Kid stated as he leaned against the fence next to the older man.  
  
Teaspoon glanced over at him for a long moment. He looked torn. "I shouldn't tell you this."  
  
"What?"Kid demanded as he pushed away from the fence. He didn't like the expression on Teaspoon's face. "Did the Doc say something about Lou that you didn't tell me?"  
  
The former Texas Ranger shook his head. "No, this isn't about Lou."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Jimmy…."Teaspoon began but Kid cut him off and backed away.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him."Kid shouted angrily as he started back toward Rachel's house.  
  
Teaspoon caught up with him. "We have to."  
  
"Why?"Kid demanded in a choked voice. Jimmy had been one of his closest friends once. They had drifted apart in recent months and now with Lou…  
  
Teaspoon let out a breath slowly and took off his hat. "I got a letter. A Marshall named Wilcox is lookin' to make a name for himself. He'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"For Jimmy."Kid finished quietly as he glanced back at the house.  
  
Teaspoon nodded. "He's going to take him into custody."  
  
Kid's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned away. "Good."  
  
"Kid!"  
  
Kid threw up his hands as he gestured toward Rachel's house. "He caused her to get shot, Teaspoon."he replied his voice shaking. "I can't forget that."  
  
"I'm not askin' you to."Teaspoon replied quietly as he took a step forward. "Just…"  
  
Kid shook his head angrily as he turned away and walked toward the house. "I won't help him, Teaspoon. Not after this."  
  
Teaspoon watched him walk away with a heavy heart. This family was falling apart and there didn't seem to be a damn thing he could do about it.  
  
***********  
  
Early that evening as Rachel was preparing dinner and a tray to take up to Kid, Buck blew through the door like the devil himself was on his heels.  
  
"Buck, what is it?"Rachel asked fearfully not sure what more this family could take.  
  
Buck paused for a moment to catch his breath as he leaned one hand against the staircase railing. "Just came from Tompkin's. Marshal Wilcox is here and lookin' for Jimmy."  
  
Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. "He's early....."  
  
Buck nodded. "They must've rode through the night."  
  
Rachel reached out and touched the young Kiowa's shoulder. "You have to find Jimmy....."she implored quietly. "We have to get him out of town before Wilcox comes here."  
  
"I ain't runnin' Rachel."Jimmy replied from the kitchen doorway where he had entered the house from the back.  
  
Rachel and Buck whirled around.  
  
"You have to, Jimmy."Rachel stated wishing her voice sounded stronger than it did. "There's no way Wilcox is interested in a fair trial.....you'll hang."  
  
Jimmy shrugged his eyes dark and hooded. "So I'll hang.....maybe that was my destiny after all."  
  
"That's not what Lou would want."Buck replied angerily not used to seeing Jimmy of all people give up so easily.  
  
A shadow of pain snaked across Jimmy's face as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Not her choice."  
  
"It's not yours ethier, Jimmy!"Rachel shouted just as Teaspoon and Cody entered through the front door. "Your life isn't just yours.....your part of this family whether you like it or not. You have to let us help you."  
  
"Best thing for everyone is if I let Wilcox do what he wants."Jimmy replied stubbornly avoiding Teaspon's gaze.  
  
Teaspoon's eyes narrowed sharply as he came to stand next to Rachel. "That's enough of that kind of talk, Jimmy......"he looked from Rachel to Buck and back again. "Will somebody fill me in on what's goin' on?"  
  
Buck glanced back at Jimmy before repling. "Wilcox is here. He's lookin' for Jimmy."  
  
"I might as well make his job easy."Jimmy stated defiently as he started toward the front door. He never made it past Cody.  
  
Cody stepped in front of his friend blocking his path. "I'll knock you out if I have to, Hickock."  
  
Jimmy smiled slightly. "You never could, Cody."  
  
"I think I stand a good chance."Cody replied wishing Hickock wasn't so damned stubborn.  
  
"That's enough, both of you."Teaspoon ordered as he looked out the window. The sun was just setting. They might still have time to get a few miles between them and Rock Creek."Jimmy, get your gear. Cody saddle three horses."  
  
Cody nodded and quickly left the house leaving the door open behind him.  
  
Jimmy whirled around eyes blazing. "Why aren't any of you listenin' to me?! I'm not runnin'"  
  
"You don't have a choice."Teaspoon replied firmly as he turned back to Rachel. "Do you have any food ready that we can take with?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "I was just fixin' dinner. I'll see what I can get together."she replied before disappearing into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the feedback. It is appreciated. :)  
  
Title: Aftershocks  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid, angst  
timeline: late third season  
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react?  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
  
  
Kid watched from the window of Lou's room as Cody exited the barn with three   
horses.  
/They must be helping Jimmy leave town./Kid thought with a sad shake of his head. He   
was too tired to be angry any more.  
  
All Kid wanted right now was for Lou to open her eyes. Their future was all that   
mattered.  
  
Kid turned away from the window and retook his seat by Lou's bedside.   
  
Gently Kid stroked Lou's hair. "I'm here Lou. I'm not going anywhere. Rest all you   
need. When you get better we'll get married just like we planned."  
  
********  
  
Teaspoon leaned down from the horse to take the cloth bundle from Rachel.  
  
"Wish there was more."Rachel apoligized as she stepped back from the horses.  
  
Teaspoon placed the bundle in one of the saddlebags. "It'll be enough. We should get   
goin'."  
  
"Ride safe, all of you."Rachel whispered as she moved to stand by Noah and Jesse.  
  
Jimmy glanced up at Lou's window. "If Lou....."  
  
"We'll get word to you."Noah promised."We'll stall Wilcox when he arrives. Now get   
going."  
  
Noah, Jesse and Rachel watched silently as they turned the horses south and rode into   
the gathering darkness.  
  
*******  
  
Wilcox looked at his deputy as the group rode by the hotel. "Take two of the men and   
circle south of town."  
  
The deputy looked at his boss with surprise. "You really think Hickok will turn tail and   
run?"  
  
Wilcox nodded. "He's escaped a hangin' once. He's cornered now....he'll run."  
  
The deputy motioned to two of the other men and they fell back from the group and   
headed back out of town. 


	3. chapter three

Apoligies for the long delay between parts. Real life has been very hectic. Thanks for the feedback. :)  
  
Title: Aftershocks  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid, angst  
timeline: late third season  
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react?  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
  
  
"Jesse, go set the table."Rachel ordered softly dragging everyone's attention away from the horizon.  
  
"Rachel...."The youth protested even though he knew what she was trying to do.  
  
"Now!"Rachel admonished gently as she ushered Jesse and Noah back toward the house. "We still have to eat."  
  
"Are we inviting the good Marshal to dinner?"Noah asked with a grin as he fell into step with Rachel.  
  
"I'd rather he choke on it but if it'll keep Wilcox away from Jimmy we'll break bread with him."  
  
*********  
  
"Think we lost 'em?"Cody wondered as the quartet regrouped in a small tree grove. They had spotted Wilcox's men when  
they were about forty minutes out of Rock Creek.  
  
A gun shot rang out and a bullet slammed into a tree just inches from Teaspoon's hat.  
  
"No."Buck replied dryily as he leveled his gun and fired off a few shots.   
  
"Time to move."Teaspoon ordered as he ducked another bullet that came too close. "Cody stay here and give us   
some cover fire. Wait as long as you can then meet up with us at Hickory Creek."  
  
"Right."Cody replied as he dismounted and moved his horse behind a cluster of three trees.  
  
********  
  
"Sorry to disturb you folks."Wilcox greeted as Rachel opened the door. "I can see you're just sittin' down to dinner."  
  
"What can we do for you, Marshal....."Rachel asked playing along.  
  
"Wilcox. Martin Wilcox."The red haired man replied as he took off his hat. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you have a dangerous  
man in your midst and it's time he was brought to justice."  
  
Rachel's eyes narrowed. "None of my Riders are dangerous people, Marshal."  
  
Wilcox shook his head. "I'm afraid your faith is misplaced. James Butler Hickock is a murderer and I will bring him in.   
Now where is he?"  
  
********  
  
"I love you, Lou."Kid whispered as he folded one arm against the matress and rested his head against it. While his other  
hand was still intertwined with Lou. He was so tired but he didn't want to leave Lou alone....not even for a second.  
  
"Kid."  
  
Kid jerked upright his eyes frantically searching the room for the source of the voice. It was only then that it   
registered that it had been Lou who had spoken.  
  
Overcome with relief and joy Kid looked down at Lou with tears streaming down his face. He grasped her hand tightly in  
his as he said. "Lou, thank God. I thought I had lost you."  
  
Lou swallowed several times struggling to get moisture to her dry mouth. "W-what happened?"  
  
"You were shot."Kid replied as he stood and moved to the nightstand where there was a pitcher of water and a glass. He  
poured the water and brought it back to Lou. "Here, but drink it slowly."  
  
Lou nodded and gratefully sipped the cool liquid. As she did memories slowly started to return  
  
"Kid,"Lou began as she lowered the glass. "I remember.....was anybody else hurt? Jimmy?"  
  
Kid took the glass from her and set it on the nightstand. "Ssssh.....everybody's fine. I'm going to go tell Rachel  
to get the doc. I'll be right back."  
  
Lou nodded and she could feel her eyelids grow heavy from sleep. But she fought to stay awake. Lou knew Kid better than  
he knew himself and she could always tell when he was keeping something from her.   
Something was wrong and Lou had to find out what it was. 


	4. chapter four

Thanks for the feedback :)  
  
Title: Aftershocks  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid, angst  
timeline: late third season  
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react?  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
At Hickory Creek Jimmy glanced at the rapidly darkening sky. "I'm goin' back to help Cody."  
  
"No you're not."Teaspon ordered as he dismounted and led his horse to the water. Buck did  
the same with his mount.  
  
Jimmy glared at his boss. "I didn't want to run in the first place, Teaspoon."  
  
"Do you want to die that badly?"Teaspoon asked a little more sharply than he had intended. The lack of sleep over the past  
few days starting to catch up to him.  
  
"No."Jimmy replied quietly as he dismounted.  
  
"A hanging is exactly what will happen if Wilcox drags you back to Rock Creek."Teaspoon stated as he took a canteen   
out of one of the sadle bags.  
  
"Maybe it's what I deserve."Jimmy replied as he slid down next to a nearby tree. He took off his hat and tossed it  
on the ground in front of him.   
  
Buck knelt down next to his friend. It unnerved him to see Jimmy so defeated. "Lou wouldn't want that and you know  
it."  
  
Jimmy raised his head. "She got hurt because of me."  
  
At that moment Cody approached coming in fast. "We gotta move. I thought I shook them but they're ten minutes  
behind me."  
  
Teaspoon shot Cody a glare before he walked to his horse and mounted. "I thought I had trained you better,Cody."  
  
Cody held up his hands in a defensive manner. "It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Sure it wasn't."Jimmy replied sporting his first smile in days.  
  
Cody looked to Buck for help. "I swear I lost them."  
  
"Sure you did, Cody."Buck replied as he mounted his horse.   
  
"I did."Cody repeated as he nudged his horse into motion.  
  
"We'll be able to lose them in the dark."Teaspoon assured them as he took the lead. "I know a few tricks."  
  
********  
  
"We're very glad to see you awake, Ms. McCloud."Doc Miller stated warmly as he stood by Lou's bed."You gave  
everyone quite a scare."  
  
"Is she going to be alright,Doc?"Kid asked anxiously.  
  
"As long as she has strict bed rest for the next few weeks there's no reason she shouldn't make a full  
recovery."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."Rachel stated as she walked Miller to the door.  
  
"I'll check in on her in a few days."The doctor replied with a smile as he left.  
  
"Kid, what's going on?"Lou asked as she took in the group gathered. It really worried her that Cody, Buck, Jimmy  
and Teaspoon weren't there.  
  
Kid squeezed her hand. "Everything's fine, Lou. Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
Lou looked squarely at Rachel knowing the older woman wouldn't lie to her. "Rachel, where's Jimmy?"  
  
Rachel moved toward the bed. "He's fine, Lou. They had to go away for a few days."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kid sighed he had hoped to keep this from her until she got a little stronger. "There's a Marshall in town, Lou."  
  
Lou's brown eyes widened in worry. "He's after Jimmy?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Wilcox wants to make a name for himself by hanging Jimmy."  
  
"They'll be okay, Lou."Noah added quietly as Jesse nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is my fault."Lou whispered as she pulled her hand away from Kid. "I should've listened to Jimmy and left. The man  
who shot me, he's dead isn't he?"  
  
"Jimmy shot him."Kid replied."That's what drew Wilcox's attention."  
  
Jesse looked at Rachel, "Rachel, do you want me to get word to them that Lou's alright?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Yes, but just send the message to the next station. I don't want you trying to track them."  
  
"Rachel...."  
  
"I mean it, Jesse."  
  
"Alright, I'm going."The teen replied as he turned and left the room.  
  
Lou turned to face her fiance. "Kid, find Wilcox and bring him here."  
  
Kid shook his head. "Not until you're stronger, Lou."  
  
Lou gingerly moved herself into a sitting position. "Kid, please. I want him to know what happened so he can  
leave Jimmy alone."  
  
Kid glanced over at Rachel who nodded. "Wilcox didn't strike me as a reasonable man but maybe Lou giving her  
statement will help."  
  
Kid reluctantly stood and leaned down to kiss Lou's forehead. "Alright. I love you, Lou. I'll be back as soon as I   
can." 


	5. chapter five

Short but at least it's new. Thanks to those still reading. :)  
  
Title: Aftershocks  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid angst  
Timeline: late third season  
Summary: Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Rider's react?  
Notes: Hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine  
"What are these guys, part cat?"Cody grumbled as he ducked yet another bullet from Wilcox's men.  
  
"If you keep running your mouth they'll get a bead on us."Teaspoon replied gruffly as he maneuvered them over  
some low hills and swung them back in the direction of Rock Creek.  
  
"This ain't workin', Teaspoon."Jimmy stated as he fired a few shots over his shoulder. "I'm doubling back....ending  
this now. I'll meet you back in Rock Creek."  
  
Cody reached out to grab his friend's arm in an effort to stop him but Jimmy had already turned the horse and was  
out of reach. "Jimmy, this ain't smart!"  
  
There was no response from Hickock as he disappeared into the night.  
  
"Jimmy!"Teaspoon shouted even though he knew there was no way to stop Jimmy once his mind was set.  
  
"I'm going after him."Buck announced as he turned his horse in the direction Jimmy had gone.  
  
"There's no point, Buck."Teaspoon said quietly as he moved his horse next to the half-Kiowa.  
  
It was then that Cody and Buck noticed that there was only silence behind them.  
  
The gunfire had stopped.  
  
"Let's head back to Rock Creek."Teaspoon ordered. "If Jimmy won't let us help him we still have to protect him  
from Wilcox."  
  
"What if Wilcox won't give Jimmy a trial?"Cody asked as he gently nudged his horse into motion.  
  
"He has to or he'll deal with me."Teaspoon replied as he moved into the lead.  
  
**********  
  
Kid led Wilcox into the room where Lou was resting. As soon as Kid had met Wilcox he knew that Wilcox was going to do  
what he wanted no matter what Lou said. But Lou believed in the best in people and right now Kid wanted to believe that  
too. Because as soon as this mess with Jimmy was over he and Lou could start planning there future.  
  
"Lou, this is Marshal Wilcox."Kid stated as they walked toward Lou's bed.  
  
Lou struggled to sit up. Rachel quickly moved forward and placed an extra pillow behind her back.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm glad to see that you're recovering."Wilcox said as he removed his hat and stood at the foot of Lou's  
bed.  
  
"I know why you're here, Marshal."Lou replied her voice still weak. "But you're after an innocent man. Jimmy never  
intentionally harmed anyone."  
  
"I have a body in the cemetery that says different."  
  
"Why don't you just listen to what happened?"Kid asked irrated and weary over the whole situation.  
  
"I will hear her version of what happened."Wilcox replied."It's part of my job."  
  
Rachel's eyes narrowed. "If it's part of your job why didn't you listen to Jimmy instead of tryin' to use this sad  
incident to strengthen your career?"  
  
"Rachel,"Lou interjected she had never felt so tired. "Please, just let me tell him so Jimmy can come home."  
  
Suddenly a deputy appeared in the doorway. "Marshal, Peters is back. Hickcock turned himself in."  
  
Wilcox's eyes gleamed. "Good. Put two men on the cell at all times. I don't want him to escape again."  
  
Lou glared at the lawman. "Marshal, there's no reason to arrest Jimmy. He was defendin' himself!"  
  
Wilcox placed his hat back on his head and tipped the brim in response to Lou's statement. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'll  
take it under advisement at Hickcock's trial."  
  
After Wilcox and the deputy left Lou slumped back against the pillows. "At least Jimmy will get a trial."  
  
Kid picked up Lou's right hand and held it tightly in his as he looked across the room at Rachel. "There won't be a   
trial, Lou. Not a real one anyway."  
  
"What are we going to do, Kid?"Lou whispered as her eyes drifted shut.  
  
"We'll think of something, Lou. I promise you everything's going to be alright." 


	6. chapter six

Sorry about the delay. Thanks for the feedback. :)  
  
"Some free advice, son."Wilcox commented as he shoved Jimmy into the jail cell and locked the door behind. "Get some rest. You'll want to have all your strength for your hangin'."  
  
Jimmy glared at the older man. "I thought convicted men got trials."  
  
Wilcox smirked. "Oh you'll get your trial, Hickcock. It just won't have the out come you're hopin' for."  
  
As the Marshal turned away Jimmy called him back. But not to plead for his own life. He had to know how Lou was. If she was dead there was no need to fight for his own neck.  
  
"How's Lou?"  
  
Wilcox was tempted not to answer the Express rider. It would be so easy to let the man stew in his own guilt and misery.  
  
"Ms. McCloud is awake and under a doctor's care."Wilcox replied as he turned around and walked to Teaspoon's desk and sat down.  
  
Jimmy rested his head against the bars closing his eyes with relief. Lou was awake.....she was alive.....and maybe just maybe she'd forgive him one day.  
  
Wilcox looked up as the door opened and one of his men entered.  
  
"Just got word."The deputy reported. "Judge Thompson is on his way. He should be here by mid-morning."  
  
"Good."Wilcox replied as he leaned forward. "I'd like to get this over with so we can all move on."  
  
*******  
  
"Rider comin'"Teaspoon shouted as the Riders minus Kid gathered on the porch of the bunk house. "Who's up?"  
  
"Teaspoon we shouldn't...."Cody started to protest but the older man cut him off.  
  
"I know we shouldn't, but the last thing we need is for this station to close."Teaspoon stated as the horse and rider galloped closer. "We're short three now so that means double runs for the rest of you. Who's up?"  
  
Jesse grabbed his saddle bag from the railing next to him and moved to the steps of the bunk house. "I am. Tell Jimmy I'm pullin' for him."  
  
"Ride safe, son."Teaspoon stated as they watched Jesse take the mail bag from the incoming rider and run to his own horse.  
  
"What are we going to do about Jimmy?"Cody asked.  
  
Teaspoon leaned against the railing watching Jesse ride out into the night. "I heard Thompson is comin' in to be the judge on Jimmy's trial. He's a fair man. All we can do show Thompson the facts, support Jimmy as we can and pray that justice wins."  
  
"Do you think there's really going to be justice for Jimmy?"Noah asked quietly.  
  
Teaspoon smiled wryily. "If it doesn't we'll do what we always do."  
  
*******  
  
Kid turned away from the window to find Lou struggling to get out of bed. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"What's it look like?"Lou replied through gritted teeth. Damn, she had forgotten how much getting shot hurt.  
  
Kid gently placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her movement. "Doc said you're supposed to rest. I'm going to make sure you do that."  
  
Lou sent him a pleading look. "I need to see Jimmy. Make sure he's alright."  
  
Kid shook his head. "You can barely stand, Lou. There's no way I'm lettin' you walk down to the jail house."  
  
"Will you go then?"Lou asked even though she knew she was asking a lot of Kid. She had picked up on his tension every time Jimmy's name was mentioned.  
  
Kid ducked his head. "Lou, you know I'd do anything you ask. But I nearly lost you because of him.....I don't know if I can stand there...."  
  
Lou quickly took his hand in hers. "It wasn't Jimmy's fault, Kid. I walked in on the middle of it. Jimmy told me to stay away but it was too late."  
  
Kid met her gaze. "That man wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Jimmy's reputation."  
  
"Jimmy can't help what those reporters write about him. People believe what they want to believe Jimmy can't change that. Please Kid, for me. Go see him."  
  
Kid sighed and then reached up with his free hand and gently touched Lou's left cheek. "Alright, but only for you."  
  
"Thank you."Lou replied sincerley.  
  
Kid straightened and let go of her hand. He pulled back the covers so Lou could lay back down.  
  
"I'll bring some supplies with me."Kid stated as he pulled the blankets up around Lou's shoulders. "Wilcox will have to let me in."  
  
Lou felt her strength rapidly depleteing. "Tell Jimmy that I'm alright and that I don't hold him responsible."  
  
Kid tenderly brushed a stray brown hair away from her face. "I will."He promised as he gently kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."  
  
"I love you."Lou whispered just before sleep overtook her.  
  
"I love you too, Lou."Kid replied as he watched her for a moment before he walked to the door and left the room. 


	7. chapter seven

Sorry for the delay my muse hasn't been cooperating. Stranger and stranger.....went to upload this last night and ffnet said the story  
  
wasn't found looked at it tonight and it's there again.....strange. This part is short but at least it's new and keeps the story moving.   
  
Thanks so much for those who are still reading and sending feedback.  
  
It was after eight by the time Kid knocked on the open sherriff's office door. A bundle of clothes and sheets was under one arm while the other balanced a tray of food.  
  
When Wilcox looked his way Kid introduced himself. "My name is Kid, I work for the Express. I brought some supplies for Hickock."  
  
Wilcox nodded. "You can set them on the desk. My deputy will get to them later."  
  
Kid placed the items on the desk and was about to leave. He'd done what Lou asked, he'd seen Jimmy. Hickock looked fine to him. There was no reason to stay but something made Kid turn back to Wilcox.  
  
"Can I have a minute with the prisoner?"Kid asked not looking over at Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy glanced up surprised at Kid's request. Jimmy had figured that Kid would never speak to him again and he had every right not to.  
  
Wilcox nodded. "But keep it to a minute. I don't want to tire the prisoner out before his big day."  
  
Kid walked over and stopped just in front of the cell door. His hands buried deep in his jacket pockets.  
  
Kid met his ex-friend's gaze as he said. "I just wanted you to know that Lou's okay and that she doesn't blame you."  
  
"I never wanted her hurt, Kid."Jimmy stated quietly his hands gripping the metal bars.  
  
Kid nodded. "You never do, Jimmy but things happen around you. We nearly lost her.....I can't forgive you for that."  
  
"I'm not expectin' you to."Jimmy replied his voice tight. "Tell Lou that I'm sorry."  
  
"I will."Kid promised as he turned and left.  
  
Jimmy sank back down onto the cott wondering what the hand of fate had in store for him. 


	8. chapter eight

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid, angst  
  
timeline: late third season  
  
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react?  
  
Notes: This hasn't been beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
  
Kid returned to Lou's room to find his fiance asleep. Rachel rose from the chair her gaze worried.  
  
Kid held up his hand to halt whatever conversation the older woman was going to start. "Don't say it, Rachel."  
  
Rachel smiled as she placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I'll say it anyway. I'm glad you went to see him."  
  
"I did it for Lou."Kid stated firmly his gaze never leaving Lou's sleeping form.  
  
Rachel nodded. "I know you did. But this family may be forever changed after tomorrow.....I just don't want you to have any regrets."  
  
Kid's head snapped up and his eyes flashed. "Regrets? The only regret I have is that I didn't marry Lou sooner. If I had we would've been far away from Jimmy Hickcock."  
  
A sad shadow crossed Rachel's face. "Kid, what happened was an accident. He tried to keep her safe....just happened too fast."  
  
Kid shrugged. "Maybe but things ended the same way they always seem to around Jimmy. I lost my brother to him Rachel and I damn near lost Lou....I'm not going to help him tomorrow. I just can't."  
  
Rachel took her hand away from Kid's shoulder and opened the door. "I know where you're coming from,Kid, I do but life is far too short. Things are changing....don't waste the time we have left with this family being angry and revengeful."  
  
********  
  
Teaspoon stepped into his office and fought the urge to tell Wilcox to get out of his chair.  
  
"Settling in alright?"Teaspoon asked as he glanced over at Jimmy. Hickcock was laying down on the cott his feet up against the front of the cell. The young man's eyes were closed but Teaspoon knew he wasn't asleep.  
  
Wilcox nodded as he leaned back in the chair feet propped up on the desk. "Just fine. My men appreciate the town's hospitality."  
  
Teaspoon gestured toward the cell. "Mind if I have a few minutes?"  
  
Wilcox swung his feet off the desk and stood. "Stay as long as you like. For a murderer I've never seen anybody so popular. I'm going to patrol and stretch my legs. Close the door on the way out."  
  
"Will do."Hunter replied as Wilcox left.  
  
"I'm surprised you're being nice to him."Jimmy commented his eyes still closed.  
  
Teaspoon smiled. "I'm not. Just didn't want to waste any furniture by decking him."he paused as he noticed the untouched tray of food. "Rachel'll be upset that you didn't eat that."  
  
Jimmy shrugged but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment on the elder man's face. "Didn't see the pont of wasting it on a dead man."  
  
Teaspoon sighed and he walked over to the cell door grasping one of the bars. "I thought we'd been over this."  
  
Jimmy finally opened his eyes. "I'm just facing fate, Teaspoon. It finally caught up to me. Wilcox is gonna hang me tomorrow. Nothin' I can do about it."  
  
Teaspoon's eyes flared angerily. "Do you want to hurt Lou? Because that's exactly what you're doin'."  
  
Jimmy sat up and swung his legs toward the floor. "That's the last thing I want. I've never admitted this to her but I do love her. I may not have a future with Lou, her's is with Kid and always will be. But I won't be the one to endanger that."  
  
Teaspoon leaned against the bars. "She treasures your friendship, Jimmy. She'll never get over it if you give up and let Wilcox win."  
  
Jimmy sighed. "I'll be at the trial. I'll tell the judge what happened. That's all I can do Teaspoon."  
  
Hunter glanced behind him at the open doorway. "If things go south.....just want you to know to be ready. We have a plan to get you out."  
  
Despite himself Jimmy smiled. "Just like always."  
  
Teaspoon nodded as he returned the smile. "Get some rest."  
  
"Thanks Teaspoon."Jimmy called as Hunter started to leave.  
  
"For what?"Teaspoon asked as he turned back.  
  
Jimmy shrugged. "Everything."  
  
Teaspoon nodded in understanding before turning and leaving the sherriff's office.  
  
********  
  
Midnight found Rachel sitting in her kitchen sipping a mug of hot tea. No matter what she tried she couldn't get to sleep. Her thoughts were too jumbled.....her emotions too high.  
  
After everything Rachel just couldn't believe that this was how everything was going to end. It just wasn't fair....they had pieced things back together after Ike died. They had endured the increasing dangers and the presure of the upcoming war.  
  
Rachel glanced up as she heard the door open and close and saw Teaspoon enter the kitchen. Rachel smiled half heartedly in greeting and stood to pour him a cup of tea from the kettle.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?"Teaspoon questioned unnecessarily as he sat down at the table.  
  
Rachel shook her head as she placed another mug in front of Hunter and retook her seat. "No and from the lanterns I saw on in the bunkhouse we aren't the only ones up."  
  
Teaspoon nodded. "I talked to Jimmy tonight. Think I changed his thinking a little."  
  
Rachel's face brightened. "You got him to fight?"  
  
"I got him to talk to the judge."  
  
"That's a start."Rachel replied sadly as she traced the rim of the mug.  
  
Teaspoon reached out and touched Rachel's hand in friendly reassurance. "I promise, Rachel. I'm not going to let this family fall apart."  
  
Rachel smiled briefly. "I know, but maybe Jimmy's right on one thing."  
  
"What's that?"Hunter asked.  
  
"Perhaps there are some things we can't control."  
  
Teaspoon nodded. "I believe that on some level, Rachel. But I also have to believe that we have a say in our own fate."  
  
"I hope you're right, Teaspoon. They need each other whether they want to admit it or not." 


	9. chapter nine

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Catagory: Jimmy/Lou/Kid, angst  
  
timeline: late third season  
  
Summary: When Lou takes a bullet meant for Jimmy how will the other Riders react?  
  
The next day dawned gray and overcast with a hint of rain in the air. Kid stared out the window of Lou's room and looked down at the familiar bunkhouse.  
  
The sun was barely up but there was already activity down by the corral. Cody was helping Jesse get some of the new horses ready. Kid looked out toward Rock Creek and saw people starting to go about their day.  
  
Lou stirred. "Kid? What time is it?"she asked sleepily.  
  
Kid turned away from the window. "Early, go back to sleep."  
  
Lou yawned and shook her head as she gingerly eased herself into a sitting position. "Can't. Have to get ready."  
  
Kid blinked, he had really hoped she wouldn't remember what today was."Lou, you're not going."  
  
"Don't fight with me on this, Kid."Lou pleaded her voice weary. "I have to be there. I have to tell the Judge what happened."  
  
Kid shook his head as he took a step forward. "Wilcox has your statement. He'll give it to the judge. Lou, you're too weak....you lost a lot of blood...."  
  
Lou knew he was only trying to protect her so she said gently. "Kid, you're going to have to trust me. I know what I can handle. I have to be there."  
  
Kid sighed. "Lou, he nearly got you killed. You don't owe him anything."  
  
Lou pushed the covers aside and moved her legs to the edge of the bed. Very carefully she placed one foot on the floor and then the other. For once the world didn't spin.  
  
"Kid, do you trust me?"Lou asked as she grasped the bed post for support.  
  
Kid met her gaze. "Always."  
  
Lou smiled. "This is something I have to do, Kid. I know you don't understand that but please support me and help me get ready."  
  
Kid nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but you have to promise me that as soon as you get tired you'll let me know."  
  
"I promise."Lou agreed as Kid helped her walk toward the closet.  
  
*******  
  
Jimmy glanced toward the door of his cell to find Rachel standing there holding a tray of food. He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"Sorry, Rachel."Jimmy apologized as he stood and walked toward the front of the cell. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Rachel nodded. "I noticed that your thoughts were elsewhere. Teaspoon said you didn't eat your dinner last night so I figured you'd be hungry."  
  
"Thanks."Jimmy acknowledged not having the heart to tell her he wasn't hungry.  
  
Rachel nodded to one of Wilcox's men who moved forward to unlock the door. After he did Rachel handed Jimmy the tray of food.  
  
As the deputy closed the door again Rachel looked at Jimmy with concern. "Jimmy, are you alright?"  
  
Jimmy placed the tray on the cot as he nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Rachel nodded though she didn't quite believe the younger man. "Everyone will be there today."  
  
Jimmy wanted to protest but decided against it. They were all going to come whether he wanted them to or not.  
  
"How's Lou?"Hickock asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Rachel smiled. "She's doing much better. Doctor Miller says she'll make a full recovery if she takes it easy."  
  
"That's good."Jimmy said with relief as he moved the tray of food so he could sit down.  
  
Rachel caught something in Jimmy's voice and frowned. "Jimmy, she doesn't blame you."  
  
Jimmy met her gaze. "I know....I just...."  
  
"Time's up."Wilcox's deputy interupted gruffly as he came to stand at Rachel's right.  
  
Rachel nodded but looked back at Jimmy. "Everything will be alright, Jimmy. Just try to eat something.....you need your strength."  
  
Jimmy watched Rachel leave wondering if he'd be dead tomorrow or a man on the run.  
  
Neither option appealed to Hickock as he picked at the food. Both meant he'd have to leave Lou and the others behind  
  
And that was something he couldn't bear.  
  
******  
  
Cody was cleaning his gun as Buck stepped into the bunkhouse.  
  
"Rachel has breakfast ready."Buck reported as he moved toward his bunk.  
  
Cody nodded not looking up from his task. "I'll be there in a minute. I just wanted to make sure things were ready just in case."  
  
Buck paused. "You really think we'll have to break Jimmy out?"  
  
"This is Jimmy, Buck. There's always trouble some how. I ain't expectin' today to go smoothly."  
  
"I hope you're wrong."Buck stated quietly as he found what he needed and turned back toward the door.  
  
Cody sighed as he stood. "So do I." 


	10. chapter 10

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Pairings, catagory: Lou/Kid, angst  
  
timeline: late third season  
  
Notes: See part one. Thanks for the feedback :)  
  
Kid sat in a chair in the third row wondering not for the first time why he was there. Rock Creek's only resturant had been commandeered and turned into a makeshift court room since it was the only place big enough to accommodate everyone.  
  
Kid glanced over at Lou who was seated next to him wrapped tightly in a blue quilt. To Kid she still looked far too pale and weak to be out of bed but she had insisted to everyone that she was well enough to attend.  
  
"If you want to leave Kid, you can."Lou stated quietly her gaze fixed on the empty table at the head of the room where the judge would sit.  
  
Kid settled back in his chair his hand reaching for Lou's right   
  
hand. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Lou squeezed his hand grateful that he was here. She knew how tough it was for Kid to be in the same room as Jimmy. But Lou was glad Kid was there. She hoped that once this was resolved Jimmy and Kid could go back to being the friends they were.  
  
*******  
  
"I don't need a lawyer."Jimmy protested as one of Wilcox's deputies led him out of the cell.  
  
A young blond haired man scurried to catch up. "Mr. Hickok, I strongly urge you to reconsider. The charges against you are quite serious."  
  
"I know what I'm facin'."Jimmy snarled causing the youth to take several steps back. "I can handle it myself."  
  
"A-alright."The attorney acknowledged quietly as he turned and walked down the sidewalk toward the hotel.  
  
The deputy smirked as he walked Jimmy across the street.  
  
Jimmy glared at the older man. "What?"  
  
"Nothin', you're just makin' it real easy for the judge to get his wish."  
  
"What's his wish?"Jimmy asked though he already knew the answer.  
  
"To get a hangin'."  
  
**************  
  
Jesse brushed dust and dirt off his shirt and hat as he hurried down the main street of Rock Creek.  
  
He arrived at the resturant in time to see Jimmy being led in by one of Wilcox's deputies.  
  
Jesse walked in and caught Lou's gaze and smiled relieved to see her up. She returned his smile as he took a seat behind her next to Buck and Cody.  
  
Buck nudged Jesse's arm to get his attention and directed the teen's gaze to the back door which Noah was leaning against.  
  
"If things go wrong."Buck whispered looking up as Jimmy took a seat at the front of the room. "Watch for a signal from Noah."  
  
Jesse nodded.  
  
"Here comes Thompson."Cody said quietly as the conversation in the room came to a stop.  
  
"What have you heard of him, Teaspoon?"Rachel asked seated at Cody's right.  
  
Teaspoon leaned forward from his chair next to hers. "Fair man from all accounts. Just hope he doesn't let Jimmy's growing fame influence this."  
  
"If he's as fair as you say, Teaspoon."Cody replied. "He won't listen to Wilcox's rubbish."  
  
"I pray you're right, Cody."Hunter replied grimly. "I really do. But I've seen a lot of innocent men go to jail because somebody had another agenda."  
  
"It won't happen this time."Jesse assured them. "It just can't." 


	11. chapter 11

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Pairings, catagory: Lou/Kid, angst  
  
Notes: I apoligize in advance for the extreme shortness of this chapter. But I wanted to get something new posted on  
  
this story so I just slapped this together so forgive any glaring spelling errors etc. Thanks for all the feedback  
  
"The proceedings today will be short."Thompson instructed as the room quieted. "The accused has already admited guilt to the charges so all that remains is the sentancing."  
  
Angry protests rang across the room.  
  
Lou rose to her feet the quilt falling to the chair forgotten. Kid placed a hand on her arm but Lou shook it off.  
  
"You can't do this!"Lou shouted as she leaned on the chair in front of her. "He's not a killer."  
  
Jimmy turned around so he was facing Lou. He shot her a warning look not liking how pale her face was.  
  
Thompson banged the gavel to regain order. "Silence!"  
  
The crowd slowly began to quiet. Jesse glanced back at Noah who had the back door partially ajar. Jesse leaned   
  
forward in his chair, tense, ready to move.  
  
"The next person that speaks out of order will be thrown in jail."Thompson threatened.  
  
Lou couldn't stand the injustice that was happening. The judge would hear from her one way or another. On shaky legs Lou walked to the end of the isle of chairs and started toward the table where Jimmy stood.  
  
"Lou!"Kid whispered as he started forward. He tried to grab her left elbow but missed.  
  
"I assume you're Ms. McCloud?"Thompson asked his tone sharp.  
  
Lou nodded as she gripped the table for support. Her legs wouldn't support her much longer.  
  
Jimmy placed an arm around her waist. "Lou."he whispered urgently. "Let me handle this. I don't want you hurt again."  
  
Lou ignored him her gaze focused on the judge. "This man has saved my life more times than I care to count. The only reason he shot Myers was to protect  
  
me and our friends. Myers was the cause of his own death. He...."  
  
Thompson banged his gavel. "I've read your account of the incident, Ms. McCloud."  
  
Cody glanced over at Hunter. "Teaspoon, I thought you said this guy was fair."  
  
Teaspoon nodded. "From what I've heard he is. Maybe Wilcox is holding something over him."  
  
"Jimmy's going straight to a hangman."Rachel stated worriedly. "We've got to do something."  
  
"It won't come to that."Teaspoon promised. "No matter what Hickock will live through this day."  
  
"James Butler Hickok."Thompson began drawing everyone's attention. "You are charged with the murder of Robert Myers. Sentance will be  
  
death by hanging to be carried out immeaditely." 


	12. chapter 12

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Catagory/pairings: angst, Kid/Lou  
  
timeline: Late 3rd season  
  
Notes: See part 1. Thanks for the continued feedback :) Also if they didn't have matches in 1860 forgive the hisotrical mistake. I didn't have time to do research. :)  
  
"James Butler Hickok."Thompson began drawing everyone's attention. "You are charged with the murder of Robert Myers. Sentance will be death by hanging to be carried out immeaditely."  
  
"No!"Lou shouted as the deputies approached Jimmy.  
  
Kid was instantly behind Lou supporting her as her legs  
  
waivered. "Lou..."  
  
Lou shook him off as she looked at the men taking Jimmy outside. "No, Kid. This isn't right and you know it. Deep down you know it. How many times has he saved your life?"  
  
Kid met Jimmy's gaze as Hickock was led slowly outside. "That's not the point, Lou. How many times has he put you in danger because of the situations he finds himself in?"  
  
Tears started to form in Lou's eyes. "So you're willing to let Jimmy die because of something he can't control? He never asked for the attention that's been focused on him. Jimmy's a good person, Kid."  
  
Kid placed a gentle hand on Lou's right arm. "If you're asking me to help him, Lou, I can't."  
  
"Kid...."Lou pleaded as she glanced back at Jimmy.  
  
"He was my friend too, Lou."Kid replied his voice catching. "I can't forget that I nearly lost you because of him."  
  
Lou stepped back from her fiance. "You can't forget or you can't forgive?"  
  
********  
  
"What are we gonna do Teaspoon?"Jesse asked as he glanced back at the back enterance. Noah was gone.  
  
Teaspoon was on his feet his hands resting on the back of the chair in front of him. "Already taken care of, Jesse. I want you to get Lou home before this gets ugly."  
  
"I don't think she'll go, Teaspoon."Jesse argued as he looked at Rachel for support.  
  
"She's not going to leave, Teaspoon."Rachel confirmed as she stood. "She and Jimmy have been through too much together not for her to try to save him."  
  
"Figured as much."Teaspoon replied as he looked over at Cody and Buck. "Boys, see if Noah needs a hand."  
  
"Right."Cody acknowledged as he clutched his rifle in his right hand and followed Buck out the back door.  
  
Jesse was right on their heels before a strong hand clamped down on the youth's shoulder wheeling him around.   
  
"Not you, son."  
  
Jesse angerily shook free. "I ain't a kid, Teaspoon! I want to help Jimmy."  
  
"You will by stayin' put."Hunter replied as he ushered the teen back to where Rachel was standing.  
  
"Teaspoon, what are you planning?"Rachel asked in a worried whisper.  
  
Teaspoon placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Don't worry, Rachel. Things will work out."  
  
********  
  
A block from the resturant Noah stood by a large wagon. The two horses reigned to it were nervously pawing the dirt and Noah didn't blame them.  
  
Noah reached up and gently stroked one of the horse's manes. "Don't worry, you guys won't be a part of this."  
  
"And how do you plan to get the wagon moving?"Buck asked as he and Cody came to stand behind Dixon. "Unless you're going to harness us to it?"  
  
Despite the grim situation Cody elbowed his friend. "Don't give him ideas. We still don't know what the plan is."  
  
Noah turned around allowing his friends to see the group of matches he held. "The plan is to create a distraction. Cody, Teaspoon wants you on the roof across from the gallow. Buck you and I are going to unharness these horses and push the wagon out into the street."  
  
Cody hoisted his rifle as he started to walk away from the wagon. "One of these days I'm going to make Hickock pay up for all the times we've saved his ass."  
  
Noah laughed as he and Buck began to unharness the horses. "I'd like to see you try, Cody."  
  
"We're running out of time, Noah."Buck stated his dark eyes fixed on Jimmy climbing the steps of the gallow.  
  
Noah nodded and slapped the horses urging them to move free of the wagon.  
  
"Hand me the matches."Buck ordered as they pushed the wagon into the middle of the street.  
  
Noah handed them over as he looked down the street at Jimmy. "I hope this works."  
  
"So do I."Buck replied as he struck a match and lit it and tossed it into the base of the wagon. 


	13. chapter 13

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Notes: See part one  
  
"Lou, there's nothing you can do."Kid stated quietly as he caught up with his fiance at the enterance to the resturant. Everyone else was filing past them out into the street.  
  
Lou shook her head tears forming. "There has to be something, Kid. We just can't let him die for nothing."  
  
Kid started to place his arm around Lou. "Let me take you home, Lou. You need to rest."  
  
Lou shook away his grasp. "I have to do something, Kid."  
  
Kid could only watch as Lou made her way through the crowd to Judge Thompson.  
  
******  
  
"Any last words, Hickock?"Thompson asked as the hangman placed the noose around Jimmy's neck.  
  
Jimmy forced himself not to look at Lou. As much as he wanted her face to be the last one he saw Jimmy couldn't take the hurt and anger he knew he'd find there.  
  
"No."Jimmy stated quietly.  
  
"Please, Your Honor."Lou pleaded as she reached the Judge's side. "This isn't right...."  
  
"Very well."Thompson acknowledged ignoring Lou. "James Butler Hickock. You are sentanced to be hanged by the neck until you are dead......"  
  
"FIRE!!"Someone shouted causing the crowd to turn.  
  
Kid followed the crowd's gaze and saw the horseless wagon racing toward them engulfed in flames. He looked toward the roof of the closest building and saw Cody poised rifle trained on the noose.  
  
Kid quickly reached Lou's side and started to pull her away from the crowd.  
  
"Kid, what are you doing?"Lou asked. "I have to make the judge see...."  
  
Kid placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her toward Cody. "Lou, look."  
  
Lou looked up and saw Cody and smiled. She followed Kid back across the street to the safety of the awning of the resturant.  
  
*******  
  
"Get water!"A deputy shouted.  
  
"It's headed toward the bank!"  
  
Cody checked his aim once more and squeezed the trigger.  
  
Once Cody shot the rope of the noose Jimmy stumbled on platform. He ripped the remaining piece rope from his neck and jumped down behind the platform.  
  
"One of these days, Hickock we're going to let you hang."Cody stated with a grin as he joined Jimmy. He leveled his rifle and fired off several shots.  
  
"You'd miss me."  
  
"Get him out of here, Cody."Teaspoon ordered as he came to stand at Jimmy's right gun raised.  
  
Jimmy glared at the older man. "I told you I wasn't runnin', Teaspoon."  
  
"This isn't the time or place to argue."Teaspoon replied as they ducked a round of gunfire from Wilcox's deputies.  
  
Jimmy shook his head as he fired off a few shots. "This ends today, Teaspoon. One way or the other."  
  
Teaspoon nodded. "Wilcox, call off your men and we'll talk."  
  
Wilcox smirked. "Nothin' to discuss. All of you are under arrest."  
  
"Come make the arrest."Cody called with a grin as he fired off several rounds.  
  
Buck and Noah joined them taking positons behind the hangman's platform.  
  
"We've had worse odds."Buck commented.  
  
Noah ducked as a couple bullets nicked the wood in front of him. "We better find a way to even them or we'll be here all day."  
  
"This won't last that long."Teaspoon muttered as he looked over at Kid.  
  
Kid met Teaspoon's gaze and nodded. Part of him still didn't want to help Jimmy but he owed it to the others.  
  
Kid looked over at Lou. "Let's go. I have an idea." 


	14. chapter 14

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Notes: See part one  
  
"We don't have enough people, Kid."Lou whispered as they moved around the back of the restaurant.   
  
"Doesn't matter."Kid replied as they entered through the back door. "We just have a small amount of time to do this if it's going to work at all."   
  
"It will."Lou assured her fiance. "It has to."   
  
Kid spotted who he had been looking for and called. "Jesse!"   
  
The teen quickly turned and ran toward them. "Teaspoon practically sent me back to the house. Don't tell me to do that too, Kid. I want to help them. I'm a good shot you know I am."   
  
Kid nodded as he placed a hand on the youth's shoulder."Follow us out the back. Don't let Rachel see you or this plan is over before it starts."   
  
Jesse's eyes lit up and he glanced back at the front door where Rachel was standing before he pulled out his gun and ran out the back entrance. He caught up with Kid and Lou at the head of the alley.   
  
As the sound of gunfire intensified Kid looked at the two guns in his hands. He couldn't risk Lou's safety, not after everything.   
  
Lou saw the hesitation in Kid's eyes and reached her hand out just as Jesse reached them.   
  
"Kid, I'm okay."Lou said quietly. "I'm getting stronger every minute. They're my family as much as you are. I can't just stand by and do nothing to help."   
  
Kid met her gaze and slowly handed her the gun. After a moment Kid looked over Lou's shoulder at Jesse.   
  
"Jesse, if things turn bad I want you to get Lou to safety no matter what. Promise?"   
  
Jesse nodded. "Promise. So what's the plan?"   
  
Kid peaked out the alley. "Simple. Wilcox and his men are cocky. They aren't watching their backs."   
  
Lou double checked her gun."Perfect. We come up from behind and they have to let Jimmy and the others go."   
  
"If it works."Kid stated as he inched out of the alley.   
  
"It will."Jesse replied.   
  
Kid looked back at Lou. "You ready?"   
  
Lou took his free hand in hers and squeezed it. "Let's go."   
  
********   
  
"Cody, Noah fan out."Teaspoon ordered as the gunfight intensified.   
  
"Hold off on that."Buck stated his gaze fixed on the far end of the street.   
  
"Why?"Cody asked.   
  
"Odds just evened."   
  
***********   
  
Cody glanced down the street and saw what Buck had seen. Kid, Lou and Jesse had just exited an alley and were approaching Wilcox guns drawn.   
  
"Lets end this."Teaspoon ordered as he came out from behind the protection of the platform firing as he went.   
  
"Right behind you."Jimmy affirmed his gaze briefly meeting Lou's.   
  
*******   
  
Lou came up behind the first of Wilcox's deputies and pressed the barrel of her gun against the back of his head.   
  
"Drop the gun."   
  
The man started to turn but Lou cocked back the hammer. "I said drop it."   
  
The man hesitated but finally dropped his weapon. Lou reached around and picked it up.  
  
Lou glanced over and saw Jesse had disarmed another deputy.  
  
Two down two to go. Lou thought worriedly as she looked at Kid who was a few feet ahead of her.   
  
**********   
  
Kid had just disarmed the deputy nearest him when the deputy Lou had subdued suddenly shouted a warning to his boss.   
  
"Damn."Kid swore as Wilcox and the other deputies whirled around.   
  
Kid knocked out the man in front of him just as a bullet sped by him taking out the deputy a few feet away.  
  
Kid risked a glance back and saw smoke coming from Jesse's gun. Kid nodded at the teen before he ran toward the cover of a water trough. 


	15. chapter 15

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Notes: See part one  
  
Furious Lou slammed the butt of her gun into the deputy's skull sending him crashing to the ground.   
  
She should've knocked him out first but there was no time for regrets now.   
  
Firing off a few shots Lou crossed the street and ducked behind a pile of barrels.   
  
*********   
  
"Nobody else needs to get hurt here, Wilcox."Teaspoon shouted. "Tell your men to lower their weapons."   
  
"Only if Hickok surrenders."   
  
"That's not going to happen and you know it."Teaspoon countered as he moved a few feet closer.   
  
Cody leveled his rifle and took out a deputy that was about to shoot Buck.   
  
Buck nodded his thanks and continued his way up the street moving from cover to cover.   
  
********   
  
Kid finally maneuvered his way to where Wilcox was. Buck from his position across the street shot the deputy blocking Kid's path. Wilcox turned at the sound but wasn't fast enough.  
  
Kid knocked the gun out of the Marshal's hand.   
  
Wilcox instantly reached down for his weapon but Teaspoon shot it out of the way the bullet missing Wilcox's fingers by inches.   
  
The gunfire stopped.  
  
It was over.   
  
"You all will be facing serious charges for this."Wilcox sneered."Freeing a criminal, assaulting a lawman doing his duty...."   
  
"No they won't."Thompson stated as he moved from the nearby shelter of the bank.   
  
Wilcox whirled to face the judge eyes blazing. "They interfered with a hanging."   
  
Thompson shook his head as he met Lou's gaze as she approached. "They were protecting an innocent man. Myers shot Ms. McCloud. All Mr. Hickok did was defend himself and his friend. No other charges will be brought all prior charges are dismissed. Mr. Hickok you have my apologies."   
  
Lou smiled. "Thank you, Your Honor."   
  
Thompson nodded.   
  
Wilcox sputtered. "You can't just end this. They willfully endangered my men."   
  
Thompson shook his head."If anyone did that it's you, Marshal. I suggest if you wish to keep your star you'll leave Rock Creek as soon as possible."   
  
Wilcox glared at Jimmy as he replied. "Gladly."   
  
"Lou, you need to rest."Rachel ordered gently as she watched Lou worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine, Rachel."Lou assured her but as she walked toward Kid she stumbled.   
  
Kid instantly reached out to steady his fiance. "Come on, Lou. I'll take you home."   
  
Cody came up behind Jimmy slapping him on the right shoulder a wide smile on his face. "Since you're a free man now, Jimmy, you can take my runs for the next week."   
  
Jimmy smiled. "Keep dreamin' Cody."   
  
Teaspoon chuckled. " 'Fraid Jimmy's right, Cody. With all the distractions of late chores have fallen behind. So if Jimmy's takin' your runs, Cody, there's still plenty of work to do."   
  
Cody shook his head. "No thanks, Teaspoon. In fact I'll take the next run."   
  
*********   
  
Jimmy stood just inside the spare bedroom of Rachel's home the next day. It was early and Lou was still asleep buried under the quilts. Kid was out on a Run.   
  
Jimmy took off his hat and turned it over in his hands as he studied Lou. Her color had returned but Doc Miller had still ordered her to rest most of the day.   
  
Maybe just maybe his luck was turning Jimmy thought as he quietly pulled a chair over to the bed. By some miracle Lou was going to make a full recovery. Plus he was a free man.   
  
"Jimmy?"Lou asked quietly as she sat up. "What time is it?"   
  
Jimmy smiled. "Early. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."   
  
"You didn't."Lou replied. "I sleep too much anyway."   
  
Jimmy met her gaze. "You need your rest."   
  
Lou reached out and touched his right hand. "You're not leaving, are you?"   
  
Jimmy shook his head a smile reaching his eyes for the first time in weeks. "No."   
  
"Jimmy."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Do me a favor."   
  
"Anything."   
  
"Talk to Kid when he gets back."   
  
Jimmy ducked his head briefly. "Lou...."   
  
"You two used to be friends. Good friends."   
  
"That's in the past, Lou. Too much has happened."   
  
Lou shook her head. "I don't believe that."   
  
Jimmy met her gaze. "I'll try, but I can't promise any miracles." 


	16. chapter 16

Title: Aftershocks  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Notes: See part one  
  
Jimmy found Kid later that morning brushing one of the new horses in the barn.   
  
"Kid."   
  
Kid didn't turn from his tasks. "If you're here to thank me, don't."   
  
Jimmy shook his head. "I wasn't. But I need you to hear me out."   
  
"Why?"Kid asked bitterly his back still to Hickok.   
  
"I promised Lou."   
  
"We have nothing to talk about."   
  
"Lou wants us to be friends."   
  
Kid finally turned. "Too much has happened, Jimmy."   
  
"I can't change that."   
  
Kid threw the horse brush to the ground so hard it bounced. "Jimmy, she nearly died because she was your friend! People die around you."   
  
As soon as the words were out Kid wanted to take them back.   
  
A shadow of pain flickered across Jimmy's face. "I tried to protect her, Kid, like I always do. Things just happened way too fast. Next thing I knew Myers had his gun out and aimed at her. I couldn't move fast enough. I couldn't pull my gun fast enough. I'd rather die than see Lou in pain. You know that, Kid."   
  
Kid nodded. "I know. I just don't know if we can do what Lou wants. I don't know if all of us can go back to the way we were."   
  
Jimmy kicked the dirt with his boot before he spoke. "There's a War comin', Kid. If Teaspoon's right it'll tear this country apart before it ends. Hell, the Express might not exist this time next year. All of us could be split. Do you really want bad blood hangin' between us when that happens?"   
  
Kid shook his head. "No. I can't say what happened to Lou is in the past. Because to me it isn't. It's still fresh, I can't forget it."   
  
"I ain't askin' you too."Jimmy replied.   
  
"But for Lou I will try to get things back to the way they were."Kid stated as he met Jimmy's gaze and extended his right hand.   
  
Jimmy shook Kid's hand before letting it go. He opened his mouth to say something but Rachel's call for the noon meal interrupted.   
  
"Let's go."Jimmy said with a smile. "Before Cody eats it all."   
  
Kid returned his smile. "I think that was you last week that finished off the last of the pie."   
  
They walked out of the barn just as an Express rider from another station rode in.   
  
"Who's up?"Teaspoon called from Rachel's porch.   
  
"I am."Buck replied as he grabbed his saddle bag and coat and jumped on his horse in time to take the mail satchel from the rider.   
  
"Ride safe, Buck."Kid called as they watched Buck ride off.   
  
"Who's hungry?"Rachel asked with a smile glad things were finally getting back to normal.   
  
"Me."Cody piped up being first in like always.   
  
Noah laughed. "Glad some things don't change around here."   
  
Lou watched from the upstairs window smiling as she saw her family laughing and joking with one another again. She wrapped the light green quilt tighter around her shoulders and walked back to the bed and climbed in.  
  
Almost instantly she was asleep.   
  
end 


End file.
